wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cień Bafometa/02
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: WIZYTA W PAŁACYKU PRZY UL. JASNEJ. Antagonizm Pomiana i Pradery miał swoje dzieje. Był „organiczny“, zasadniczy — sięgał korzeniami spraw podstawowych, które wychodziły poza obręb osobistego stosunku dwóch wybitnych ludzi; konflikt ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju przekraczał granice prywatnego zatargu i wchodził na teren interesów ogółu: należał do kompleksu spraw publicznych, obchodził wszystkich, dotyczył każdej uświadomionej jednostki. Dlatego cień, który padł na galerje pałacyku przy ul. Jasnej, zdawał się wydłużać czarne swe zasięgi daleko poza rubieże zacisznej siedziby ministra, zarzucając krepę ponurych zagadek na szlaki życia społecznego. Instynktownie odczuto, że zaszedł wypadek brzemienny w następstwa, że „sprawa Pradery“ była epilogiem walki toczącej się o pewne wartości nie od dziś i nie od wczoraj, finałem zmagań się o pewne zasady, tragicznem rozstrzygnięciem sporu, którego motywy powtarzają się perjodycznie poprzez wieki istnienia ludzkiego na ziemi. Odczuto — ale nie uświadomiono sobie w pełni. Do tego niestety społeczeństwo wtedy jeszcze nie dojrzało. Przeglądało coś z powodzi dziennikarskich artykułów, świtało w zgiełku broszur ad hoc, „objaśniających i analizujących“ tajemniczą aferę z ul. Jasnej — ale nikt nie zdobył się na głębokie i zdecydowane postawienie problemu; jak zwykle u nas, same półsłówka, nieśmiałe, co krok cofające się za szaniec codzienności domysły, banalizujące fakt, płytkie i trywjalne przypuszczenia. — Panowie! — ostrzegał trzeźwy głos w jednej z gazet. — Panowie! Tylko nie wprowadzajmy w sferę pospolitej zbrodni żywiołów metafizycznych! Wszystko, tylko nie to! Bo przepadliśmy z kretesem! Ostrzeżenie odniosło zbawienny skutek. Odtąd sprawę trzymano w ścisłych szrankach „rzeczywistości praktycznej“. Sfora wyżłów policyjnych węszyła po staremu za tropem mordercy, a sędziowie śledczy, wierni „wypróbowanej przez lata doświadczenia metodzie“, wysilali swe mózgownice na wściekle pomysłowe indagacje świadków. Rezultat był żaden. Po miesiącu dochodzeń śledztwo stanęło na martwym punkcie. Sprawa utknęła w jakimś ciasnym zaułku, z którego nie było wyjścia ani w prawo, ani w lewo. Wypadało chyba zatrąbić do odwrotu. Lecz na to zabrakło już odwagi i... szczerości względem siebie samych... Jeden Pomian zrozumiał od początku istotę tego, co się stało. Po pierwszych dniach oszołomienia, wywołanego nagłością faktu opamiętał się i zaczął analizować. Powoli skutki udaru, który przyszedł znienacka w chwili najmniej spodziewanej, ustąpiły na plan dalszy, a pojawiło się ogromne, wmyślające się coraz głębiej w sprawę zdumienie. Zbieg dziwny okoliczności, owa szczególna równoczesność zgonu i niedoszłego pojedynku nie wydały się rzeczą przypadku. Dopatrywał się w nich tajemnych znaczeń. To, co zaszło dnia 22 września, wskazywało na słuszność zamiarów, z któremi nosił się już oddawna. „Los“ przyznał mu rację i uprzedził cios, jaki chciał zadać Praderze. Mordercza ręka, która zatopiła nóż w sercu ministra, była tylko ślepem narzędziem. Zginął, bo zginąć musiał, bo zginąć był powinien. Pomian pragnął wprawdzie, by walka była równa i szanse jednakowe, lecz przeznaczenie postanowiło inaczej: „wyręczył“ go ktoś inny. Dlaczego ktoś inny i dlaczego „wyręczył“? Może dlatego, by cios był pewniejszy i nieuchronny — może też dlatego, by oszczędzić jego, Pomiana i zabezpieczyć przed ewentualnemi skutkami spotkania. Widocznie sądzonem mu było pozostać przy życiu i dokończyć rozpoczętego dzieła. „Zachowano“ go dla „idei“. Tragiczny zgon przeciwnika stał się dlań sprawdzianem słuszności sprawy, w imię której wydał mu walkę na śmierć i życie. Pomian wyczuł nagle jakby rozpiętą wkoło siebie atmosferę metafizycznej życzliwości, która zdawała się czuwać nad jego krokami i chronić go przed „złą przygodą“. Więc poddał się niewidzialnej opiece z cichą radością dziecka, lecz bez cienia dumy. Bo wiedział, że jest to stan chwilowy, który potrwa tylko tak długo, dopóki będzie to wskazanem i potrzebnem... Z Praderą znali się oddawna, jeszcze od szkolnej ławy. Już wtedy, niemal od pierwszego spotkania na terenie „klasowym“ zrozumieli, że stoją na wprost przeciwnych krańcach. Kontrast charakterów i umysłowości już wtedy występował wyraźnie, niekiedy jaskrawo. Nawet fizycznie stanowili rażące a znamienne przeciwieństwa. Pradera, tęgi, rosły i barczysty, był szampjonem szkolnym, uwielbianym przez kolegów, którzy patrzyli nań jak na młodego półboga. Natomiast Pomian, wzrostu średniego, wątły, o słabo rozwiniętej klatce piersiowej uchodził zawsze za cherlaka i pięknego niedołęgę. Obaj należeli do t. zw. lucyferów klasowych, lubo wprost odmiennego typu. Umysłowość Pradery jasna, pogodna i trzeźwa ujmowała wiedzę z praktycznego punktu widzenia. Zdolności posiadał olbrzymie, pamięć fenomenalną; zwłaszcza celował w matematyce i przyrodzie. Pomian był marzycielem. Zjawiska życiowe, przepuszczone przez alembik jego duszy i serca, wychodziły powleczone mgłą tajemniczości i niedomówień. Patrzył na świat rozszerzonemi od zdumienia oczyma wiecznego dziecka. Jakiś wielki, cichy smutek pokutował w błękitnych, trochę sennych jego oczach. Był namiętnie pobożny. Wychowany pod czułem okiem matki, kobiety niezwykłej, pełnej polotu i głęboko uczuciowej, odziedziczył po niej skłonność do mistycznego na świat poglądu. Dlatego nie był lubiany. Koledzy stronili od „świętego Pomiana“, pomawiając go o obłudę religijną. I on trzymał się zdaleka. Raził go cynizm rozhukanych rówieśników, którzy uważali sobie za punkt honoru kpić z katechety — „katabasa“ i głosić modne w tym czasie hasła, wysnute pośpiesznie z darwinowskiej teorji. Ten chłopak nad wiek dojrzały i przewrażliwiony jak mimoza czuł instynktowną odrazę do parwenjuszowskiego opluwania rzeczy świętych i tajemniczych. Pod koniec studjum średniego i on „wyzwolił się“ z ciasnych formułek dogmatyzmu kościelnego, lecz mimo wszystko nie przestał być naturą nawskroś religijną. Dawna pobożność, chwilami może nawet dewocja przerodziła się w silny, z rokiem każdym pogłębiający się mistycyzm. Gdy po ośmiu latach nauki gimnazjalnej otworzyła się przed nim i Praderą wolna i swobodna droga do badań i pracy samodzielnej, antagonizm ich przybrał odrazu charakter zdecydowany: półuświadomiona niechęć lat ubiegłych skrystalizowała się we formę nieubłaganej, żywiołowej nienawiści. Odtąd mieli pójść w kierunkach diametralnie przeciwnych. A że obaj mimo różnicy usposobień należeli do natur aktywnych i lubieli wpływać na innych i wciągać jak największą ilość ludzi w kręgi swych idej i haseł, przeto konflikt był nieunikniony. Zaczął się na tle ich dysertacyj doktorskich. Przeciwnicy z umysłu wybrali za temat to samo zagadnienie filozoficzne, które rozwiązali w duchu krańcowo odmiennym. Zwyciężyła teza Pradery. Jego pogląd na „teorję stanów podświadomych“, wyłożony w sposób trzeźwy i ostrożny, nie wybiegający intuicją poza bezpieczne rubieże tego, co daje eksperyment i zdrowy, chłopski rozum, bardziej przemówił do przekonania profesorów, niż „mgliste i ryzykowne kalkulacje“ marzyciela, „tkniętego nalotami chorobliwej mistyki“. To rozstrzygnęło o losie Pomiana. Rozgoryczony niepowodzeniem, porzucił raz na zawsze „karjerę naukową“, by odnaleźć się w dziedzinie sztuki. Po trzech latach wewnętrznych zmagań się, wątpliwości i rozterki wykwitł w ciągu kilku szalonych, twórczych nocy egzotyczny kwiat jego poezji. Pomian stanął odrazu na wyżynach. Czar, wiejący z jego utworów dziwnych i jak obłęd zawrotnych, rzucił mu odrazu pod stopy publiczność i krytykę. Ten młody, dwudziestokilkuletni człowiek stworzył własną szkołę, pozyskał uczniów i naśladowców. Lecz miał i zaciętych wrogów. Bo też nie mogło być inaczej. Jego mocna i żywiołowo oryginalna indywidualność stawiała ludzi wobec nieuchronnej alternatywy: albo należało poddać mu się bez zastrzeżeń lub też bez zastrzeżeń odrzucić. Namiętny rytm jego sztuki zniewalał do bezwzględnego uwielbienia lub do gwałtownego protestu. Jakoż po szeregu ocen pochwalnych, nawet entuzjastycznych, nadpłynęła zjadliwa fala krytyki. Na czoło opozycji wysunął się wtedy po raz pierwszy Kazimierz Pradera. Lubo niepowołany, raczej uczony niż literat, „chwycił za pióro z powodów zasadniczych“ i rozpoczął po dziennikach kampanję przeciw rywalowi. Strony artystycznej utworów „dyskretnie“ nie poruszał, pozostawiając tę sprawę „zawodowcom“ — natomiast wystąpił brutalnie przeciw ideologji. Ta zdaniem jego była zgubną dla społeczeństwa, gdyż prowadziła na manowce. — Pomian — pisał w jednym z tych artykułów, zaprawnych żółcią i pewnością siebie — usiłuje narzucić nam swój światopogląd w sposób wyjątkowo sugestywny, stwarzając fikcje silne jak narkoza i stąd niebezpieczne. Wpływ tego niewątpliwie zdolnego pisarza może zdaniem mojem wywołać fatalne skutki. Twórczość Pomiana chorobliwa i dziwaczna może łatwo sprowadzić społeczeństwo nasze na bezdroża rozkiełzanej fantazji i utopijnej mistyki. Dlatego uważam sobie za święty obowiązek wykazać na tem miejscu bezpodstawność jej założeń, które są zgoła fałszywe, lubo drapują się w togę uczoności i wiedzy. Panowie! To tylko poza i pozór, poza któremi kryją się histeryczne odruchy niezrównoważonej myślą wyobraźni. Nam potrzeba literatury zdrowej, zdrowej i jeszcze raz zdrowej!... Rzuconą sobie rękawicę podjął Pomian i odpowiedział — nowemi dziełami sztuki. Tak rozpętała się walka zażarta, która miała trwać lata całe: wspaniały, jedyny w swoim rodzaju pojedynek między uczonym i artystą. Pomian walczył o światopogląd nie dla zaspokojenia ambicji lub zdobycia małodusznej satysfakcji, jaką daje przeforsowanie własnej ideologji — chodziło mu o ogół, o podniesienie go na wyżyny myśli, o „zwrócenie oczu tych Ateńczyków na niebo“ i zagadnienia najwyższe. Talent swój niezwykły i wyjątkowy postanowił spalić jak ofiarne kadzidło na ołtarzu Nienazwanego. Widział, jak społeczeństwo zahypnotyzowane żądzą życia i użycia, oczarowane kultem marnych haseł brnie w beznadziejnem bagnie materjalizmu — widział, jak lot jego z dniem każdym obniża się fatalnie ku przyziemnym wądołom, jak panoszy się wszechwładnie opasły sybarytyzm, jak robi sobie miejsce pięstukami duchowe chamstwo i arriwizm. Więc podjął walkę w imię Ducha i jego nieśmiertelności, w imię ideałów, które wiążą tę i tamtą stronę — zapragnął z całej siły i mocy serdecznej wywołać w ludziach Twórczość jego powinna była stać się dla nich drugą przepaścią w Czufut-Kale, poprzez którą jak przez szczelinę świata w momentalnem ducha spięciu mieli spojrzeć na tajemnicze błonia tamtego brzegu... Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zwycięży. Potężna ekspresja jego utworów niewoliła ku sobie opornych, fascynowała chwiejnych, elektryzowała obojętnych. Z radością twórcy widział, jak pod jego wpływem powstawały w społeczeństwie nieznane dotąd wiry, które zataczając coraz dalsze kręgi, chłonęły w siebie jednostki i grupy. Pomian był na ustach wszystkich. Dzieła jego komentowane wszechstronnie, roztrząsane z pasją, nieraz z pedanterją docierały niemal wszędzie, budząc zainteresowanie, otwierając nowe perspektywy i rozdale. Jakiś świeży, ożywczy prąd zaczął krążyć dzięki nim wśród ludzi, podniosły się zbróżdżone troską dnia powszedniego czoła, rozbłysły nadzieją zaświatów umęczone oczy... Lecz i Pradera nie próżnował. I on zdołał skupić dokoła siebie rzeszę zwolenników, którzy z fanatyzmem gotowi byli poprzeć go w poczynaniach. Zdobywszy katedrę filozofji ścisłej, zaczął z niej ciskać gromy potępienia na obóz przeciwnika. Wykłady jego jasne, a lapidarne, przygotowane starannie i metodycznie, mogły zczasem stać się bronią zabójczą, tem bardziej że i on władał językiem mocnym i giętkim jak stal damasceńska. Z żelazną konsekwencją wypleniał profesor w duszach słuchaczy wszelki choćby najwątlejszy „chwast mistycyzmu“, wypłaszał „narowy transcendentalizmu“, „rozsnuwał na nici“ szarej, zimnej „rzeczywistości“ błękitne tkaniny marzeń i metafizycznych tęsknot... Gdy po kilku latach pracy zdobył wpływ znaczny, postanowił rozszerzyć pole działania na sferę polityki i zaczął ubiegać się o mandat. Szczęście mu sprzyjało: został posłem. Wkrótce rozbrzmiały jego nazwiskiem sprawozdania z posiedzeń sejmu; przemówienia jego energiczne, nacechowane logiką chłodną a mocną, zwróciły na siebie powszechną uwagę. Niebawem ześrodkował dokoła swej osoby klub „''Przyjaciół Państwa''“, którzy z nieubłaganym uporem torowali mu drogę naprzebój. Gdy w pół roku potem przyszło do przełomu politycznego i część gabinetu podała się do dymisji, Pradera otrzymał tekę ministra. Oparty silnie o swoje stronnictwo, którego przedstawiciele weszli dzięki niemu w skład nowego rządu i utworzyli większość parlamentarną, rozpoczął akcję zakrojoną na szeroką skalę. Kierunek, jaki nadał polityce, odpowiadał idealnie zasadom filozoficznym, głoszonym lat temu parę wstecz z katedry. Pradera - mąż stanu był praktyczną realizacją Pradery - filozofa. Kurs, wprowadzony przez ministra w sferę polityki stał się wcieleniem tych myśli i poglądów, które niedawno temu roztaczał przed zasłuchanymi w rytm jego słów uczniami. Rząd Pradery przystąpił do działania w imię hasła „ekspansji nazewnątrz i wzmocnienia tętnic życia gospodarczego nawewnątrz“. Program pracy, naszkicowany przez nowego ministra w jego pierwszem, świetnie zredagowanem exposé, olśnił i zachwycił szerokie masy społeczeństwa. Widziano w niem same blaski i atuty — cieni nie zauważył nikt lub prawie nikt. Prasa zgodnym chórem śpiewała pochwalne peany na cześć genjalnego męża stanu, chyliły się w kornem uznaniu nawet krnąbrne łby wczorajszej opozycji. Mówiono z entuzjazme o „wzmożonem tętnie życia narodowego“, o „przypływie energji plemiennej“, o „cudownym rozroście i zmężnieniu organizmu państwowego“. Minister święcił zwycięstwo na całej linji. Pomian obserwował i milczał. Tryumfu przeciwnika nie odczuł jako własnej klęski. Przeciwnie. W pierwszych miesiącach „nowego systemu“ i on jakby uległ zbiorowej sugestji i jakby zawahał się. Przyszła myśl, że może na ideologję jego jeszcze za wcześnie, że może należy z nią jeszcze „poczekać“, póki naród nie zdobędzie silnych podstaw materjalnego dobrobytu. Wprawdzie przekorny głos wewnętrzny przypominał mu zasadnicze prawo ewolucji, że wszystko z ducha jest i dla ducha, a nie dla ziemskich celów, że wszelka moc i potęga, nie oparta o zrąb duchowej podwali, kruchą jest i nietrwałą — mimo to gwałtem tłumił jego podszepty, zatykając uszy przed „niewczesnym natrętem“. Dlatego umilkł i czekał na wyniki. Nie czekał długo. Po kilku latach działalności Pradery zarysowały się na gmachu wzniesionym przezeń pośpiesznie podrzutem dzikiej, nieustraszonej energji pierwsze pęknięcia i przepukliny. Wykluczenie idealizmu i wiary w wyższy, metafizyczny rodowód człowieka zaczęło mścić się straszliwie. System Pradery, ten stalowy system, który chętnie porównywano z monolitem, wykutym z jednego granitowego bloku, zaczął chwiać się. Na horyzoncie polityki zagranicznej pojawiły się ciężkie, ołowiane chmury, grożące lada dzień rozpętaniem piorunowej burzy, wewnątrz kraju rozszalała orgja praktycznego materjalizmu i brutalnej zmysłowości. Jednostronność systemu wystąpiła w groźnych konturach... Pradera mimo wszystko utrzymywał się przy władzy. Dorwawszy się naczelnego stanowiska dzięki schlebianiu najniższym, bo zmysłowym namiętnościom tłumu, trzymał się teraz kurczowo steru, który wymykał mu się z dłoni. Gdy podniosła głowę zamilkła już od dłuższego czasu opozycja, zarządził ostre środki prewencyjne i zapowiadał dyktaturę. Kto wie, może marzył o zamachu stanu? Może w snach ambitnych przywidziała mu się już królewska korona?... Tymczasem położenie pogorszało się z miesiąca na miesiąc. Upór i fanatyzm Pradery podżegały tylko wrogi nastrój wśród sąsiadów i zniechęciły sojuszników; państwu groziło fatalne odosobnienie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zrodził się w duszy Pomiana zamiar usunięcia go. Teraz widział w nim już nie znienawidzonego przeciwnika, lecz jednostkę szkodliwą dla dobra ogółu, osobnika niebezpiecznego dla całości państwa, którego należało pozbyć się za wszelką cenę. Chodziło tylko o sposób. Droga legalna była dlań bezwarunkowo zamknięta: mimo wszystko minister był wciąż jeszcze zbyt potężny, by go można było obalić. — Pozostawał zamach lub zabójstwo jako następstwo osobistego zatargu. Ponieważ do pierwszego nie był zdolny, wybrał pojedynek. Środek ten wydał mu się jedynem uczciwem wyjściem z sytuacji: powierzając wynik walki losowi i narażając własne życie, szedł Pomian ku straszliwej realizacji z wysoko podniesionem czołem. Pozostawała strona techniczna, związana z wykonaniem zamiaru. — Tutaj już nie napotkał na duże trudności. Ponieważ Pradera zaczepiony w swym charakterze politycznym jako mąż stanu prawdopodobnie nie byłby reagował, zbywając nawet obelgę milczeniem lub mszcząc się przez pociągnięcie przeciwnika do odpowiedzialności prawnopaństwowej, postanowił zainscenizować zatarg na terenie życia towarzyskiego. Sposobność nadarzyła się niebawem. Zawdzięczał ją Pomian swym dość szeroko rozgałęzionym znajomościom w świecie literackim i naukowym. Wiedząc o tem, że minister bierze gorliwy udział w przyjęciach piątkowych, urządzanych przez gościnny dom Rudzkich, postarał się o zaproszenie na dzień 20 września. W czasie konwersacji na temat zagadnień literackoartystycznych przyszło pomiędzy obu przeciwnikami do ostrej wymiany zdań; padło parę słów silnych, niedwuznacznych, Pomian posunął się nawet do otwartej obelgi. Pojedynek stał się nieunikniony. W parę godzin potem ustalono warunki: były ciężkie, wykluczające niemal dla obu możliwość wyjścia z afery bez szwanku. Spotkanie miało nastąpić dnia 22 września w południe. Tegoż dnia koło godz. 11½ rano zginął Pradera ugodzony śmiertelnie przez nieznanego złoczyńcę. Los uprzedził i wyręczył Pomiana... Tak przynajmniej wyglądało. Bo w przypadek nie wierzył. Widocznie istniała jakaś siła tajemnicza, jakaś tkwiąca w organizmie świata jaźń — inteligencja, czuwająca nad tem, by nie przekraczano pewnych granic; z chwilą, gdy opętany wyłączną myślą człowiek zapuścił się zbyt daleko w jakąś stronę, grożąc wywróceniem równowagi, siła ta wkraczała jako pośrednik sprawiedliwy lecz i nieubłagany. Tej interwencji zawdzięczał Pomian życie. Dziwiło go tylko, że nikt tego dotychczas nie zauważył. A przecież pobieżny choćby rzut oka na szczegóły tragedji przy ul. Jasnej musiał nasuwać podobne refleksje. Od paru miesięcy śledził Pomian z wytężoną uwagą przebieg afery, wczytując się całemi godzinami w sprawozdania reporterów po czasopismach i gazetach. Uderzył go odrazu pewien rys charekterystyczny dla sprawy: pozorna irracjonalność czynu. Oto wśród jakich okoliczności dokonano morderstwa. Dnia 22 września około godz. 11 minut 30 zjawili się w mieszkaniu prywatnem ministra, Kazimierza Pradery, dwaj jego serdeczni przyjaciele, p. p. Z. i dr. K., każąc się w pewnej ważnej sprawie natychmiast zaanonsować panu domu. Sługa, któremu wydano to polecenie, wrócił po chwili blady jak płótno i nie mogąc widocznie dobyć głosu z przerażenia, gestami rąk wezwał przybyłych panów za sobą. Silnie zaniepokojeni usłuchali. Po przejściu dwóch pokoi skręcili w boczny korytarz, uchodzący w oszkloną z trzech stron narożnię. Tu służący zatrzymał się i przepuściwszy naprzód gości, sam cofnął się, jakby nie mając odwagi iść dalej. Panowie Z. i dr. K., przeczuwając jakieś nieszczęście, szybko przebyli galerię i po chwili znaleźli się w białej, marmurowej loggji pałacu, wychodzącej na park. Tu na posadzce zbroczonej plamami krwi zastali ministra w pozycji pół klęczącej, opartego łokciem jednej ręki o tafle podłogi, a palcami drugiej wplecionego kurczowo w żelazne przęsła ochronnej balustrady. W oczach Pradery, zawleczonych już blachmanem śmierci, zastygły strach i zdumienie — z piersi przebitej nożem w okolicy serca sączyła się ciemna, purpurowa struga... Przyjaciele jak piorunem rażeni stali przez chwilę bez ruchu u wejścia. Pierwszy ocknął się dr. K. i rzucił się ku nieszczęśliwemu. Lecz wkrótce przekonał się, że ratunek był niemożliwy: zabójcze ostrze przecięło tętnicę... Zwłoki przeniesiono natychmiast w głąb domu, zawiadamiając równocześnie o fakcie organy bezpieczeństwa publicznego. W pół godziny potem stolica a w dwie kraj cały dowiedział się o ponurej nowinie... Wdrożone natychmiast śledztwo nie dało żadnych pozytywnych wyników; owszem w miarę ponawiania wysiłków władz policyjnych sprawa wikłała się coraz bardziej. Nie zdołano nawet ustalić charakteru zbrodni. Wprawdzie większość dzienników zaliczyła ją do kategorji zamachów na tle politycznem, lecz enuncjacje te brzmiały niepewnie i bez przekonania. Zeznania świadków, w tem Amelji Pradera, żony ś. p. ministra i służby nie przyczyniły się prawie w niczem do wyświetlenia prawdy. Przeciwnie — wniosły raczej ferment zagadkowości i tajemnicy. Zwłaszcza jeden szczegół, podany przez kamerdynera, Józefa Święckiego zabarwił ciemną aferę w sposób groteskowy. Sługa ten, który rozmawiał ze ś. p. Praderą jeszcze o godz. 11 minut 15, pomagając mu przy przebieraniu się, zeznał, co następuje: Dnia 22 września wrócił ś. p. minister do domu koło godz. 11 rano z ważnej konferencji dyplomatycznej. Był czemś silnie zdenerwowany i skarżył się na ból głowy. Po spożyciu krótkiego śniadania w towarzystwie żony, nagle opuścił jadalnię, tłumacząc się tem, że ma jeszcze tego rana przed południem załatwić pewną, nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawę i natychmiast przeszedł do sypialni, gdzie kazał się przebrać. Świadek pamiętał doskonale, że pan jego miał na sobie dnia tego ulubioną białą, pikową kamizelkę, podobno podarek imieninowy od żony. W czasie przebierania zauważył, że bielizna ministra i wspomniana kamizelka były silnie przepocone — szczegół fizjologiczny, którego dotychczas nigdy u niego nie zaobserwował. — Jaśnie pan zapewne szedł dziś za szybko po schodach — ośmielił się na oględną supozycję. — Być może — odpowiedział mu Pradera — w każdym razie wynieś to zaraz i przewietrz! Święcki spełnił rozkaz natychmiast i wyszedłszy na loggję, przewiesił kamizelkę przez parapet balustrady, poczem, nie wracając już do sypialni pana, odszedł korytarzem w głąb domu. Widoczne zdenerwowanie i zły humor ministra podziałały nań tak przygnębiająco, że dopiero w 10 minut potem uświadomił sobie, iż postąpił niewłaściwie i że należało rozwiesić przepoconą część ubrania gdzieindziej. Wtedy to, by naprawić swój błąd, udał się ponownie na balkon, gdzie zastał pana w ostatnich podrzutach agonji. Tragizm chwili przesłonił sobą zrazu drugorzędne szczegóły, odwracając jego uwagę od celu, w jakim powrócił do loggji. Lecz gdy wkrótce potem asystował przy wizji lokalnej, którą przeprowadziły natychmiast organa śledcze, spostrzegł, że kamizelka zniknęła bez śladu. Poszukiwania na dole w parku, gdzie przypuszczalnie mogła spaść porwana przez podmuch wiatru, spełzły na niczem... Na tem urywały się zeznania kamerdynera Święckiego. Stary sługa, który podobno piastował ś. p. ministra, gdy ten był jeszcze małym chłopaczkiem, przywiązywał do swojej relacji wielką wagę, budząc tem uśmiech ironji na ustach przesłuchującego go urzędnika; poczciwy, lecz zdziecinniały już trochę starzec zdawał się być zmartwiony zniknięciem białej kamizelki równie silnie jak tragicznym zgonem ukochanego pana. — Tak to — dodawał na zakończenie reporter „Sztandaru“, komentujący zeznania sługi — nieraz w życiu tragizm splata się ze śmiesznością i stwarza dziwacznie zezującą karykaturę groteski. A jednak wśród powodzi sprawozdań i artykułów dziennikarskich, związanych ze „sprawą Pradery“, relacja, zeznań starego kamerdynera skupiła na sobie uwagę Pomiana. Był on może jedynym człowiekiem, dla którego ich treść nie zawierała nic śmiesznego; owszem „motyw białej, pikowej kamizelki“ miał dla niego wyjątkowe znaczenie. Szczególnym bowiem zbiegiem okoliczności powtórzył mu się w tych czasach dwa razy niby refren natrętnej piosenki: po raz pierwszy w wigilję tragicznego dnia w domu Rudzkich, po raz drugi na pół godziny przed niedoszłem spotkaniem. Jak uparta wizja, wywołana skojarzeniem ponurych obrazów, wyłaniały mu się teraz na ekranie wspomnień biały, niepokalany gors koszuli premjera ujęty w ramy białego, pikowego giletu, który przywdział na swój ostatni five o’clock u Rudzkich i równie biała, śnieżno-biała kamizelka nieznajomego, który znienacka pozdrowił go na ulicy. Czego ten człowiek mógł chcieć od niego w owej chwili, gdy szedł bić się z Praderą? Dlaczego uśmiechnął się doń tak życzliwie?... Ten człowiek, ten śmieszny człowiek... Po miesiącu wczytywania się w szczegóły dochodzeń uczuł Pomian, że „afera Pradery“ działa nań jak haszysz; im dalej zapuszczał się w jej labirynty, tem silniej pociągała go ku sobie jej tajemniczość, tem potężniej pieniło mu się w duszy zielsko trującego zaciekawienia. Ze złowieszczą pasją zagłębiał się w podziemne korytarze złej sprawy, z jakiemś wyjątkowem natręctwem angażował się w ciemne jej zaułki, nie bacząc na możliwe następstwa. Nieznacznie a pewnie zawiązały się silne i wiśne korzenie zabójczej manji: zaczął wczuwać się w obecny stan psychiczny mordercy... Przypuszczalną dominantą jego musiało być uczucie strachu przed odkryciem. Stąd wieczna czujność i ciągłe pilnowanie siebie na każdym kroku; jeden gest nieostrożny, jedno słowo zbędne mogło zdradzić. Dlatego zasadniczym wskaźnikiem postępowania powinna była być dlań odtąd oględność w mowie, skąpstwo słów posunięte do możliwych granic. „Ściany mają uszy“ — oto dewiza naczelna w nowym rozdziale życia, który zaświtał ponurym, ołowianym brzaskiem na horyzoncie... Te cienie wieczorne tam na murze mogły być niebezpieczne — kontury ich ludzkie... czyżby sylwety szpiegów?... Ten człowiek obcy, przeglądający obojętnie afisze na przeciwległym rogu ulicy w porze obiadowej, wygląda podejrzanie... Lepiej zejść mu z oczu!... Zejść za wszelką cenę!... Co za męka!... Pomian fizycznie odczuwał piekielną katuszę i drżał z obawy o złoczyńcę. Niepostrzeżenie resztki dystansu między nim a tamtym zmalały do zera i pewnego popołudnia ze zdumieniem spostrzegł straszliwą tożsamość. Był wtedy w jakiejś kawiarni i czytał artykuł „Gazety Codziennej“, omawiający rezultaty dochodzeń w sprawie Pradery. Sprytny referent ujmował rzecz z nowego punktu widzenia i wskazywał nowe drogi władzom śledczym. Pomianowi wydały się te wskazówki groźnemi; nabrał przekonania, że idąc za niemi, policja wpadnie na trop właściwy... Nagle oderwawszy oczy od dziennika, zauważył na sobie bystre spojrzenie jakiegoś jegomościa przy stoliku sąsiednim. Zmieszał się, zadrżał i uczuł, że blednie. — Co mi jest, do licha? — pomyślał, zasłaniając się gniewnie gazetą przed natrętnym wzrokiem. — On coś wie o tobie — szepnął czyjś głos zimny i ostry jak stal. — Coś podejrzewa... — A cóż mnie to wszystko do licha obchodzić może?! — odpowiedział niemal półgłosem i wezwał płatniczego, by wyrównać rachunek. Po chwili szedł już nerwowym krokiem wzdłuż esplanady... W parę dni potem zrodziła się nagle chęć odwiedzenia pałacyku przy ul. Jasnej — zrazu nieśmiała, taka niby przypadkowa, nic nie znacząca — później, w miarę jak przeciwstawiał jej się rozum, coraz silniejsza, coraz bardziej tyrańska. Opierał jej się przez tydzień — potem uległ. I poszedł tam w któreś popołudnie. Dom był pusty. W dwa tygodnie po śmierci Pradery piękna, jednopiętrowa willa wyludniła się niemal zupełnie. Prócz dozorcy i starego Święckiego nikt tam nie chciał mieszkać. Nawet zrównoważony i pełen flegmy narodowej ambasador amerykański, który zajmował za życia ministra prawe skrzydło pałacyku, przeprowadził się gdzieś do innej dzielnicy miasta. Dom osnuły wkrótce legendy tłumu, chaotyczna, irracjonalna przędza opowieści i gawęd. Podobno straszyło we willi... Może temu zawdzięczał Pomian łatwość, z jaką udało mu się wtargnąć do wnętrza. Uchylił cicho portal wchodowy strzeżony przez dwa kamienne lwy drzemiące w niszach i wśliznął się ukradkiem w głąb domu Pierwsze drzwi u wylotu klatki schodowej na piętrze, zastał otwarte. Bez wahania wszedł. Nieugaszona ciekawość kierowała krokami na prawo w amfiladę pokoi uchodzących gdzieś daleko w głębi w korytarz do loggji. Wtem zadrżał: ktoś był w sąsiedniej sali; skrzyp tafli parkietu zdradził czyjąś obecność. Przystanął z bijącem sercem i na palcach, skradając się, podszedł bez szelestu ku półotwartym drzwiom bibljoteki. — W środku pokoju stał kamerdyner Święcki wpatrzony w naturalnej wielkości portret Pradery wiszący nad biurkiem. Stare, mgłą wieku zawleczone oczy sługi spoczywały na wizerunku pana z wyrazem psiej wierności i przywiązania. Nagle z zapadłej piersi starca wydarło się głębokie jak przepaść westchnienie. Ruchem ręki powolnym zdjął okulary i ciężko rzuciwszy się w krzesło, pochylił nisko głowę i cicho zaszlochał... Pomian wyzyskał moment. Krokiem tajonym skradającego się kota minął przygarbioną ku posadzce postać i wtargnął do kuluaru, opasującego łukiem skrzydło pałacu. Za chwilę był już w loggji. Oczy jego ciekawe szukały naiwnie śladów zbrodni, popełnionej tu przed dwoma miesiącami, dopatrywały się zrudziałych plam krwi na flizach podłogi! Napróżno. Czarne, lśniące jak lustro tafle marmuru odbijały mu wiernie jego własną postać. Wtedy przechylił się przez balustradę parapetu i spojrzał w ogród. — Odpowiedział mu stamtąd krwawy uśmiech róż i melancholijna zaduma tulipanów. Z boku, tam od lewej narożni czerniło się nagie, sztywne drzewce flagi — wspomnienie ambasady. Tu w przedwieczornej godzinie po trudach dnia nieraz musiał wsłuchiwać się w głosy ciszy wielki mąż stanu... Może tu, chłodząc uznojone czoło w powiewach zmierzchowego wiatru, snuł dumne plany na przyszłość. Przechylony przez brzuściec loży, może marzył swe sny o potędze?... Lub w księżycowe, białe noce śledził bieg gwiazdy swego losu?... Pomian uśmiechnął się napół gorzko, napół zjadliwie. — Sunt lacrimae rerum — szepnął w zamyśleniu. — Wielkość i nicość — czcze dymy... Sic transit gloria mundi... Opuścił balkon i natrafiwszy na jakieś boczne wyjście z korytarza, zaczął zstępować wdół ślimacznicą schodów. Wtem na zakręcie spostrzegł o parę stopni pod sobą wstępującą w górę postać. Jakiś człowiek o wyglądzie chuderlawym, napół garbaty, w długim, zgniło-zielonej barwy płaszczu laboratoryjnym piął się kulawym krokiem po schodach. Pomianowi była skądś znajomą ta twarz śniada, głęboko poorana i ten chód wlokący się, niezdarny... Ta twarz, ta wstrętna twarz, ta przebrzydła karykatura... Ale czyja!?... Gniew nagły, irracjonalny zalał mu krwią białka oczu. — Ty łotrze stary, czego tu się włóczysz? — krzyknął, nie mogąc opanować wściekłości. — Oddam cię w ręce policji, łajdaku! Człowiek w zielonym płaszczu podniósł na wygrażającego mu towarzysza oczy spokojne, zimne a szyderskie i bez słowa, otarłszy się oń po drodze, minął go i zaczął wchodzić na wyższą kondygnację schodów; zmierzał widocznie tam, skąd wracał Pomian: ku loggji. To jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło. W paroksyzmie strachu, szczękając zębami jak w febrze, poznał go Pomian. Poznał i w tymże momencie stracił z oczu: bo zanim dziwny człowiek dosięgnął platformy balkonowej, postać jego rozpadła się na mgliste strzępy i znikła bez śladu... Pomian odetchnął głęboko i otarłszy pot z czoła, zaczął skradać się ku bramie, by wydrzeć się nareszcie z objęć przeklętego domu. Lecz gdy już kładł drżącą rękę na klamce, usłyszał za sobą suchy kaszel Święckiego. — Pan tu do kogo? — zabrzmiało nieufne pytanie. — Zdaje mi się, mój stary — odpowiedział Pomian głosem obcym, drewnianym — że szukałem tutaj cieniów twego pana, a tymczasem podobno spotkałem się z... Nie dokończył i machnąwszy ręką, szybko wybiegł na ulicę...